Gen Ohtori
Gen Otori (おゝとり ゲン, Ōtori Gen) is the Human form of Ultraman Leo, who took this form immediately after his first battle on Earth with Alien Magma and the Gilas Brothers, he was the prince of the now destroyed world of a second planet of Ultra's (after the Land of Light) ruled by his parents. The only other known survivors where his brother Astra and his pet Ron. History: The portagonist and the seventh M.A.C Monster Attacking Crew team member. After his homeworld in Nebula L-77 was destroyed by Alien Magma, he moved to Planet Earth, following the invaders. After the battle with Alien Magma and Gillas Brothers, he was invited to the team M.A.C. He made his living as a coach in the Town South Club and his girlfriend was the member of the Town South Club (but was killed by Saucer Monster No.1 - Silver Bloome). After the M.A.C Station and Town South Club were destroyed, he lived in his friend's Mei san's house. Unemployed he spent his free time training local youths to defend themselves, a trait that saved him in his last battle as the children took on Commander Blak themselves. After defeating Black End, the last of the saucer monster from the Black Star and the death of Commander Black, he decided to travel, taking of to unknown places Ultraman Mebius Years later Gen returned to his beloved Planet Earth during the time of Mebius' stay on the planet. Gen watched from afar and the young Ultra and Crew GUYS J were defeated by a Reflectian. Disappointed with his performance, Gen sent out a telepathic call to Mirai leading him and his friends to the island where he fought the Gilas Brothers so long ago. Their he berated the Ultra for his failure and also challenged him. Mirai's friend tired of the old man insulting him, demanded his identity and how it was he knew Mirai was an Ultra. It was then the Gen transformed into his true form challenging Mebius to battle. Mirai also transformed and the two Ultras battled, early one it was clear that Leo had greater fighting abilities and declared to Mebius that "if he wasn't serious he would die!" Mebius and Leo continued their battle which Leo ended with his Leo Kick soundly defeating Mebius. Back in their human forms, Ryu and George pulled their blasters out on Gen demanding an explanation for his actions. Gen calmly told them essentially that their reliance on weapons made them unrealiable as they should learn to rely on themselves for first before expecting others to rely on them surprising them enough to make them lower their weapons. Gen turned Mirai and explained his reasons, Earth was the closest thing to a home for him, berating the Ultra for failing his duty, Gen told Mebius that he could never afford to loose to any opponent. He declared that although Taro had accepted him as Earth's present Guardian, he could not for he could not trust him with his home. When his friends spoke out for him, Gen declared that they did not truly understand the consequences of them losing, delcaring their ongoing struggle as a battle that always had to be won. Leo left Mirai with a training Gi and told him to prove he could protect the Earth by defeating the Reflectian. Later on, Gen watched as Mirai trained in seclusion, he had obviously understood what Leo was trying to impart to him and waited anxiously for Mirai's training to pay of. When the time came for Mirai's rematch, Gen watched fromt the sidelines as Mebius first used his spin kick. However when he saw the Refllectian was using Mirai's friends as hostages, he could not hold back, he transformed and saved the young Ultra, while Mirai freed his friends. The two then proceeded to trounce the evil alien, defeating him with their respective kick attacks. Afterwards Gen told his goodbyes, giving Mirai his approval, as he continued to protect Earth, afterwards Gen left to his mission which was far away from the Earth. Later during the Emperor's invasion of earth, Leo and Astra used their Double flasher to remove the rock covering the sun, along with the Ultra Brothers who used their signature beams. Ultraman Saga Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Human characters Category:Human Hosts Category:Protagonist Category:Pages need of rewriting